A larger number of different topics have been studied in the general field of free energy transduction. The most important areas in which progress has been made are the dynamics of actin and microtubule assembly and disassembly, the potential role of non-stationary electric fields in biological free-energy transduction, the theory of the control of microbial growth, the spatial profile of electric potentials across biological membranes, assay methods for channelled metabolism, and role of protons in chemiosmotic systems.